Puppy meets Werewolf
by JaggerMania
Summary: Bonnie is now lost to dark magic and casts a spell on Caroline turning her into a puppy! With nowhere else to go she turns to Klaus for help. What Klaus didn't expect was to actually grow attached to the little thing. Caroline never realized that the Big Bad Hybrid could be so kind, and gentle. What happens when Bonnie's spell wears out and she's back to her human form once again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mania: Hey guys so this is my first TVD fanfic, and I will only continue this if you guys want me to. Im sort of a first time writer so any negative or positive critisism is welcome as long as its constructive. I hope you like this first chapter even though its a bit short (is 1009 words short?) But anyway ill just shut up to let who ever is reading, read. Please enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'**

* * *

The moon peeked through the windows of Caroline's bedroom, bathing her in its light. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, in deep thought.

It had been an incredibly frustrating week for the blonde, with her boyfriend hanging around the new she-wolf in town, and Klaus following her around like a stalker. The centuries old hybrid just wouldn't leave her alone, and it was getting increasingly difficult to ignore him with every passing day. He kept sending her numerous gifts and drawings, each prettier than the one before. And Caroline couldn't find it in her to throw them away. As much as she hated to admit it, he had gotten under her skin.

After their date at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Caroline had seen a tiny bit of his humanity. Leaving her more confused as to who he really was. It was a completely different side to him, almost the polar opposite of the monstrous hybrid he was more known to be.

But not only was he getting under her skin, he was getting on her nerves as well. Klaus knows about her 'break up' with Tyler and he had no decency to leave her alone to 'mourn'. Although the break up between them was fake, she couldn't help but think that Tyler didn't really think of it as fake. And it certainly didn't feel fake to her either. Sure Tyler couldn't meet up with her 'coz that would only stir suspicion on Klaus' part, but he hadn't even called her once since the fake break up. He hadn't even sent her a simple text message. and Caroline was afraid he was more than just 'pack mates' with Hayley.

Caroline sat up on her bed and leaned against the headboard . It was decided. Tomorrow she was going to confront Tyler, and talk to him about this problem, before her fears came true and she would lose him for good.

* * *

The next afternoon Caroline was up and ready to face Tyler. Standing outside the Lockwood mansion, she took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Three consecutive knocks, echoed through the mansion. Seconds passed and the door opened, revealing to her the face of the mayor of Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood.

Forcing a smile onto her face she greeted her. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood." She said, in a merry tone.

Carol smiled at her. "Hello dear! What a pleasant surprise! Come in!" Carol said , ushering her into the house."Are you here to see Tyler?" She asked her.

Caroline nodded in reply and Carol turned around and called. " Tyler dear, would you come down here please?"

Carol turned around to Caroline and smiled. Attempting to make conversation she asked her. " So honey, how's Elizabeth doing?"

Caroline immediately replied " Oh she's doing fi-"

"Yeah mom?"

The two females turned around to find Tyler walking down the stairs.

"Tyler dear, Caroline's here to see you." Carol informed him.

Tyler's steps faltered for a split second, before he resumed walking down towards them.

"Hey, Caroline!" He said, walking up to her.

"HI" she breathed her smile still plastered on, making her face hurt a bit.

" So I'll just leave the two of you alone now" Carol said taking a step back. " It was nice seeing you Caroline honey!" And with that she promptly turned around and vacated the room.

After an awkward three seconds or so of uncomfortable silence, Tyler finally spoke. "So.. what are you doing here?"

Caroline's smile finally left her face as she stared at him coldly "What are you doing here?" She repeated, her patience lost to the wind. "I haven't seen you in a week now, and all you give me is a 'What are you doing here'?" She asked him in disbelief.

Tyler frowned, not liking where this was headed "Whoa.. chill Caroline, it was a normal question." he attempted to calm her down. Visibly failing when Caroline frowned even deeper.

" That's not the kind of question you ask your girlfriend whom you haven't seen in a week!" She was pissed. Shouldn't he be happy to see her?

" I was busy Caroline, you know why i couldn't see you"

" What's your excuse for not calling me?"

"Like I said Caroline, I was busy-"

"And you couldn't pick your phone up for even a second?" She knew she was whining but she couldn't care less right now.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed, slowly losing his patience as well "Look, I didn't have the time Caroline. Me and Hayley are still trying to free Klaus' hybrids from the sire bond. We could form our pack!"

"And I'm sure the two of you have already tried the other way of 'Forming your pack'!" She snapped. openly assuming that he and Hayley had already slept together. Although deep down she hoped it was not true. She held her breath waiting for Tyler to say something, anything to prove her wrong.

Tyler went still, as he took in her words. He opened his mouth to say something but realized that he was too late. That short pause and unsteadiness in Tyler was enough to confirm Caroline's assumptions. Caroline's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Tyler had slept with Hayley. The whole fake break up Tyler had convinced her to play along with, hadn't been fake to him at all.

She felt the back of her throat clench as tears threatened to spill. Without another word. she spun around on her heel and made for the exit.

Tyler made a move to stop her. "Caroline, please I-"

"Save it Tyler!" She spat, turning around to face him one last time. The look in her eyes made guilt bubble up in side of him. Her cerulean orbs reflected all the anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness she felt. " It's over." She said, feeling the back of her eyes sting. "I hope your happy." And with one last painful look, she walked out of his house. Walking out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Mania: So thats it for the first chapter. And guys no matter how hard it was to bear reading this please review and tell me why you didnt like it or did like it.**

**-JaggerMania: Mania**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mania: OMG! You guys are GOLDEN! I love all off you! So here my Christmas presant for you! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Caroline stormed into her room, banging the door shut.

She would not cry.

No she would not.

_Caroline Forbes you are not going to cry! _She scolded herself. But her efforts were in vain as a tear rolled down her cheek. _God damnit!_She cursed, furiously wiping her cheek. But they wouldn't stop. Tears streamed down her face blurring her vision and making her thoroughly disgusted with herself. _Why the hell are you crying? He's the one who freaking cheated on you! You don't cry over those kind of guys! you never have! so why now?_

But she knew why. She had loved him. She really had. And this wasn't like Matt or anyone else she had dated in her life. She had truly and genuinely loved Tyler, and she hated herself for that more than anyone else.

Tyler was a jerk. A bully, an asshole! She knew he was trouble. Nobody had honestly liked him and knowing all that she went and fell in love with him! And now she was hurt and she had nobody else to blame but herself.

She wanted to scream . She was more angry than hurt right now. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. The tears stopped running as she screamed out all her rage. She was cursing and swearing at Tyler and Hayley and herself and just about anything between those lines. Finally hearing her voice go slightly hoarse, she forcefully threw the pillow across the room, making it hit on Klaus' chest.

How could he do that to her?! She had put her trust in him and he- ... _wait_..

She hurriedly looked up at from her bed.

And then.

She screamed.

"Klaus! what the hell?!" She shouted. Her hand shooting to her chest in alarm.

There stood Klaus, by her window, with a pillow in his hands and an amused look on his face.

"Did I really scare you there sweetheart?" he chuckled.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you prick!" She yelled.

Klaus raised his hands up in surrender " Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He smirked.

Caroline glared at him "What are you doing here?" She questioned, glowering at him. Could he not just leave her alone?

Klaus held up the pillow in his hand. "Why did you throw a pillow at me?" he asked, ignoring her question, slightly confused. Although only slightly. He had a pretty good idea why.

"None of you business!" She spat, still recovering from her shock "Now answer me!"

Klaus shrugged "Oh just dropped by for visit on my way back from the Grill." He replied casually as if visits from a half-werewolf half-vampire hybrid was an everyday occurrence.

She scowled "Well you can leave now, I don't want your company."

"Oh come now sweetheart. I answered your question. It's only fair if you answer mine."

"I don't want to talk about it Klaus! Especially not to you!" She growled, feeling her head slightly throb, _Urgh! Stupid migraines! _"Now can you please leave Klaus?" She pleaded, not wanting do deal with anymore drama.

Klaus sighed in defeat. He had certainly chosen the wrong time to see her. "Alright love, I'll leave you be." He said, turning around to climb out the window.

"Wait."

He turned again to face her. Her hand was brought up to her face, massaging her temples. "Thank you, for coming to see me." she said looking up.

He nodded in reply.

"You can use the front door you know." She said.

Klaus smiled, nodding once more "Goodbye love." he said

Caroline mumbled a quick 'Bye' before he walked out of her room.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than the night before. She had, had a splitting headache after Klaus had left and felt so worn out.

She picked up her phone and turned it on. She didn't want anyone calling her after yesterday's events and turned it off last night. She frowned when she found tons of texts and missed calls from Tyler, and turned her phone off again, walking towards the bathroom. She needed a shower. A long one.

Half an hour later she was downstairs in her kitchen eating soggy cereal. She was too lazy to make any breakfast, and her mom was at work. Leaving her alone at home. Again.

As she sat at the table eating, her mind drifted off to what she would be doing today. She had no plans for the day.

She decided she needed to _make_ plans if she wanted to keep her mind off things. She picked up her phone once again. First deleting all of Tyler's texts and then proceeding to call Elena. She waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Hey Care." Elena's voice came from the other end.

Caroline smiled. "Hey 'Lena! What are you doing? got any plans for today?" She asked her, getting straight to the point.

There was a slight pause on the other side as Caroline waited for her answer. "No Caroline. I'm free. Why?" Elena asked. She sounded confused.

"Oh I was just wondering if we could hang out."

"Oh... sure Care, no problem."

" Great! where are you?"

"At the boarding house. I'll be staying for a few days... you know.. with Jeremy trying to kill me and all that." She said managing a dry laugh.

Caroline thought it best not to comment about Jeremy's hunter transformation or whatever. "Alright then i'll meet you there!" And without waiting for a reply she hung up.

After quickly finishing up her breakfast she cleaned up and left the house. Making sure to lock it before deciding to walk the few blocks to the boarding house. Fresh air would do her good.

As she strolled down the road, humming to herself, she saw a female figure turning the corner to a shaded alleyway which Caroline knew lead to a dead end. And she could have sworn that that figure looked liked Bonnie.

Out of curiosity she followed the figure. Turning the corner, she kept walking until she reached the dead end. Confused, she turned around. Only to be met face to face with Bonnie.

The blonde looked at her best friend in confusion. "Bonnie?" She said. " What are you doing here?"

Bonnie snarled at her "Be gone vampire!" She growled.

Caroline laughed nervously. "Bonnie... it's me.. Caroline."

"I said be gone!" Bonnie snapped, her voice laced with venom.

"But... Bon-" Caroline started.

"You leave me no choice vampire." Bonnie said as she began chanting in an ancient language.

"Bonnie! what are you doing?! Stop it! you hurting me!" Caroline pleaded. She felt her insides burn. She screamed in pain as she fell down to her knees.

A glint of light passed through Bonnie's eyes. "C-Caroline?.." She stammered.

Caroline coughed. "Yes Bonnie...It's me.. please.." Her voice was raspy as she strained to speak.

But the light in Bonnie's eyes faded as they returned back to lifeless brown orbs. She continued her chanting, her voice growing louder with every word. The wind around them picked up.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open, looking at the pile of clothes in front of her.

Caroline felt the burning sensation in her body disappear as she opened her eyes only to be staring at... nothing. Everything around her was pitch black. She tried moving around, but she found it difficult to stand up. It's was like she didn't know how to move her legs... Slowly she managed to move about until she stumbled over her feet and fell down once again. But this time when she opened her eyes she was back in the alley way, staring at two boot covered feet.

She slowly looked up to find Bonnie staring down at her.

"You're lucky, vampire. I was planning on killing you. I guess my other pathetic self was fighting the spell off." She stated coldly.

Caroline tried speaking, but she felt like the words were stuck in her throat. Struggling to speak, she tried again. A loud bark echoed in her ears.

Caroline snapped her mouth shut. Did _she_ make that noise? No.. that cant be...

She looked down at herself, and screamed.

...or at least she tried to... A yelp emerged from her mouth, as she jumped up to her feet in surprise. _What's happened to me?!_ She thought. She looked down at herself again afraid of what she would find. She whimpered as she found two paws in place of her feet. She hurriedly looked back up to Bonnie, who snickered.

"Oh well.." she drawled. "At least your no harm to anyone, vampire." She chuckled and in a flash, she disappeared.

_Great… Now what?_

* * *

**Mania: well I hope you guys update! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mania: I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! H****ere is chapter three! :)**

* * *

Caroline stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house forty five minutes later. She was dead beat. Trying to walk with four feet... or paws, and tripping over them several times before walking around the streets of Mystic Falls a meter shorter than she was used to, was not an easy task.

Her tongue hung out as she panted, thinking of a way to reach the doorbell. After raking her brain for idea's she gave up. There was no way she could reach all the way up there. Taking in a deep breath she braced herself as she ran, head straight towards the door.

"Where is she?" Elena pondered aloud, pacing up and down in front of the fire place.

"Relax Elena. Vampire Barbie's probably got a 'Hybrid stalker' situation. It's the usual excuse." Damon stated, bringing his glass of bourbon to his lips.

He paused mid sip, as a loud thump vibrated throughout the house. Both eyes snapped to that direction. Elena looked at Damon. He in turn stood up from his seat, placing his bourbon at the table he mumbled a low "I'll get it." before leaving.

He opened the door and looked out. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. No one was there. A high pitched whimper made him direct his gaze downwards, where to his further confusion, he found a golden retriever puppy, sprawled on his front porch.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He drawled.

Elena appeared behind him. "What is it Damon?" She asked, looking outside in confusion.

Damon smirked, gesturing down to the puppy, who by now, was standing on all fours staring at Elena with pleading blue eyes. "Your next meal." He said casually.

Elena hit Damon's hand roughly and glared at him. "No Damon." She stated firmly. Damon rolled his eyes "fine…" he mumbled "But I wasn't kidding about Golden Retriever puppies being Stefan's favorite" He added before facing the puppy. He could have sworn, the mutt rolled its eye's at him, but he just shook it off. He looked at the pup. " Scram puppy!" He shooed making gestures with his hands to frighten the pup away.

The puppy whimpered and kept looking at Elena with a look that said 'Tell Salvadork to shut up and let me in!' it was something Caroline would have said.

"Come on bitch get out of here, before Elena here gets hungry." Damon said.

The puppy snapped its mouth at Damon and growled at him. Damon furrowed his brows and swung his leg at her. Before Elena could make a move to stop him, the puppy's 'top dog' act dropped as she yelped in surprised and ran off in fright.

Damon smirked at the sight of the yelping puppy as it ran away. Elena frowned at Damon disapprovingly. "Couldn't you have been at least a little sensitive?" She asked him.

Damon shrugged and went back to the living room returning to drinking his bourbon. "Save your worry for Blondie, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes, although silently agreeing with Damon and picked up her phone.

Caroline huffed in annoyance as she panted in fatigue. _Stupid Salvadork and his stupid face! _She thought cursing him in her mind.

_Now _what was she going to do? She couldn't go to the boarding house, with animal hunting vampires. Matt would probably be too busy with managing his life to look after a puppy. Plus he's already keeping an eye on Jeremy. What about her mom? She pondered over that for a while. _No.._ She thought. Her mom wasn't at home half the time, and she really didn't like dogs that much…. She preferred cats better. But then there was Tyler…... _Pft! No way!_

Sighing she plopped down on the ground, falling on her bum. She was sitting by the street on the pavement. The boarding house was three houses away. She could only run that far in her exhaustion. And moving about in this new body was completely foreign to her.

Sitting there panting heavily, thinking about her nice comfortable bed at home, Caroline knew that life couldn't be more cruel to her. _Life sucks and then you die. _She thought, feeling her eyes droop sleepily. _After life is even worse…._

There was only one other person she could think of…

Her nose turned up to the sky as she looked at the grey clouds rolling in. Growling in annoyance she thought, _Why me?..._

Staying a maximum of what she assumed was five minutes on the pavement regaining her breath, she ran as fast as she could stumbling a few times, to a place where she has only been to once, and never dreamt of going back to any time soon. But luck comes in two forms; good and bad. Well... guess which one Caroline got...

Normally she wouldn't be in such a hurry to get _there_ of all places. But spending the night on the street with what she assumed was a storm brewing, was not a pleasant thought. Although the sky was only slightly grey with a few rain clouds, she knew that there was more than just a short downpour on its way. She felt it. A slight tingling in her body, raising the fur at the back of her neck and the smell of rain in the air, was enough warning for her instincts to kick in and take the last option she's got. Klaus.

She was there. The Mikaelsons, massive mansion stood tall and proud in front of her. Panting again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today, she carefully walked to the large doors. Inwardly groaning as she realized the doorbell wasn't any easier to reach than it was at the Boarding house. And she was NOT going to head-butt into the door again!

With no other way to get into the mansion she began barking as loud as she could to gain the attention of one of the Mikaelsons. A volley of high pitched barks erupted from her mouth. And when she stopped, she waited as patiently as she could for the doors to open. She could only prey it was Elijah who opened the doors. From what she knew of the Originals, Elijah was the easiest to approach. But that didn't make him any less intimidating than the other three. The large oak doors of the mansion, creaked open, snapping Caroline out of her reverie.

She looked at the ground, pawing at it, taking in a long, deep breath, before looking up at whoever had opened the doors.

She flinched.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A thick British accent spoke. She inwardly groaned. Damon had used those exact same words.

_What had I done as a human to deserve this? _She thought in exasperation.

* * *

Mania: CLIFFHANGER! im sorry guys! ill try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. authors note

**Mania: Hey guys! Very sorry to disappoint you but there is no update this week. :( School starts on Tuesday and I haven't been able to work on the next chapter :( So because of school I won't be able to update as often as possible. And I only get the laptop on Sundays from now on :( So updates may take some time and I'll try as hard as I can to update soon :) So once again I'm sorry guys :(**

**Yell at me all you want and I'll take it :) And a special THANKYOU to IGNIGTHINGFIREWORKS for that awesome banner! Check it out on her photo bucket account (Xx HappierTimes xX) I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! and I feel like crap for not giving you an update :(**

**Sorry guys! I'll try!**

**_Mania_**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline has had a fair amount of bad luck throughout her life of nineteen years. But never has she ever been in a situation as crappy as this.

Rebekah opened the door.

It _had _to be Rebekah.

Did she _seriously_ think anything good would come out of this day? Seriously? Did she _really_ think that Elijah would open the door? Would he have even taken her in if it was him who had actually opened the door?

"Well now, what do we have her?" Rebekah drawled.

What, was she expecting an answer?

To Caroline, Rebekah was the female version of Damon. But she did admit, although they were similar in attitude and personality, Damon, was surprisingly better. If that was even possible.

Caroline's ears drooped as she sat down in exhaustion. She gave up. She would just have to sleep in the dark, creepy, forest tonight, where Stefan would probably be hunting down dinner. Although it was unlikely since it was pouring right now. But still, she had to deal with it.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Are you lost or something?" She asked dumbly.

Is she really talking to a puppy? Rebekah Mikaelson? An Original?

Caroline inwardly snickered, reveling in the fact that Barbie Klaus was actually talking to a dog. Normally this wouldn't be funny if this were someone else. It's the fact that it was Rebekah who was acting this way that made it amusing for her.

Caroline nodded her head, just to amuse her.

Rebekah looked taken aback. "You understood me?" she asked in surprise.

This was just too unreal.

"Well now aren't you special." She stated. Still looking quite surprised. Then she frowned. She turned her head from left to right expecting to see someone trying to play a prank on her.

By the look of intense concentration on Rebekah's face, Caroline assumed that she was using her super hearing.

"There's nobody else around here…" Rebekah mumbled.

A flicker of hope past through Caroline's blue eyes as Rebekah looked down on her thoughtfully.

_Could it be?_ _Is she actually considering it? _Caroline thought.

But all her hopes crashed before her eyes like her _Miss Dior _perfume did when her mom's old cat went on a rampage after seeing Caroline in vampire mood.

Another figure stood next to Rebekah, and his azure eyes flicked to Caroline before he turned his attention to Rebekah. His sister.

And he was her elder brother.

Klaus.

"What's going on here 'Bekah? Who were you talking to?" His voice sounded dangerously low, causing Caroline's fur to stand up on her skin.

_I'll just leave now_ Caroline thought, as she turned right around and tried to quickly exit the scene.

But she felt a light pressure on her stomach that lifted her up in the air. And that was when she realized she was being carried. By _him_.

She yelped in surprise and fear, and struggled desperately to escape his grip. But not once did she even _dare_ try and hurt him.

Because she knew she couldn't.

She eventually gave up her fruitless struggle and he held her in front of his face, carefully studying her.

_Awkward. _Thought Caroline.

"You didn't answer me Bekah." He continued, still looking at Caroline in her puny form. "Who were you talking to?" He asked her again.

Caroline's eyes swiftly moved to look at Rebekah, catching her cheeks going hot.

"U-um..." She stumbled. From Klaus' point of view, it looked as though Caroline were smiling at his sister's expense.

A hint of mischief was evident in his eyes.

Rebekah caught the smirk slowly growing on his face and huffed in embarrassment. Swiftly turning around on her heel she walked away. "It's your problem now. You deal with it." She echoed as she disappeared.

Caroline wanted to cry. There goes her last chance.

She whines, successfully grabbing Klaus' attention once again.

"What do I do with you?" He mused.

_Nothing. _She thought._ Just leave me right here on your front porch and I won't ever bother you again. Coming here was a bad idea….._

He stared at her thoughtfully. And Caroline just prayed to whoever would listen, that he would not be thinking along the lines of "Appetizer" or "Blood"

He looked out at the rain and eventually sighed. "Alright, you're staying today."

Caroline's ears pricked up at his words and her head snapped up. _What?_

Klaus looked slightly surprised by the puppy's reaction. It was almost as if it understood what he said.

And then deciding not to over think this, he picked her up and brought her into the house.

_Wait…_

_What?_

* * *

"So we're actually going to keep it?" Rebekah asked her brother an hour later.

Klaus sat in the drawing room on his couch facing the blazing fire. On his lap was a sketchbook on which he was busily working up a masterpiece.

"Hmm... I suppose so... maybe." He started, switching his pencil for his eraser.

Rebekah frowned, opening her mouth to question him. But she decided against it and shut it once again. After all, she couldn't forget Klaus' love for animals that only she and Elijah really knew about. All his talk about horses and hummingbirds sometimes did tend to even annoy her.

"You're keeping it aren't you?" Rebekah asked him.

Klaus turned his eyes to the sleeping puppy in front of the fire, and looked back at his sketch, adding in more detail. "You know.." He muttered, his eyes still busily studying his sketch. "It's a girl."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. He was in one of those I-really-don't-care moods of his when he's working on his art. She decided to just drop the subject and turned around to leave.

Once she left, Klaus looked at the puppy, then back at his sketch. He dropped his pencil then turned the page. Picking his pencil up again, he began sketching. Bright blue eyes and tumbling waves of soft, blonde, hair in mind.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys! I am so sorry about the looooong wait! School was... well, school for a lack of a better word. It was like I couldn't miss a single class, I couldn't risk not doing my home work and I couldn't risk not studying even for one day, coz if I did I was screwed. Gosh, I used to love school... now Im just sick of it. So I couldn't update at all. Not only because of school but also because of my parents. They wouldnt allow me to use the computer and all that so... yeah. But now that its the holidays im allowed to be online! so yeah. Tell me if you think all the scenes in the story happens a little too fast or mabey even too slow. Im sorry for the short chapter.. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. That actually depends on if you guys are still there to read this. Tell me if Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline were portrayed well. I hope they weren't too OOC. Please leave a review!**

**Also I havent watched TVD since season 4 episode 7. And it kills! I have no idea whats happening anymore!**

**-Emmz**


	6. Chapter 6

To say Caroline was surprised was an understatement. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Klaus of all people to have taken a lost puppy in for shelter.

Once inside the mansion, he had given her some leftover chicken to eat. This was surprising, because she wasn't expecting him to eat normal food when he could just drink blood instead. But his refrigerator was like any normal human beings, and was stacked with the usual; Left overs, take out, drinks, and other things. Caroline was surprised at the absence of blood bags and briefly wondered where he would have stored them. Or maybe he didn't need blood bags since it was more than likely that he drank straight from the vein.

After she had gulfed down her meal-satisfying her hunger-she felt uncomfortably aware of Klaus' blue eyes staring down at her, and immediately felt embarrassed at her manner of eating. Although, Klaus didn't seem to mind and Caroline then remembered that she was a dog now, and all dogs ate like that. Feeling more embarrassed about her stupidity she just slowly pushed aside her plate indicating to him that she was done and thirstily lapped at the water he had set down for her.

When she was done she proceeded to follow Klaus into the drawing room. She sat herself down in front of the warm fire, greatly appreciating its warmth, and watched as Klaus plopped down on the couch with his legs crossed. He picked up a sketch book and a pencil and began to do what she knew he did best.

His art, although she wouldn't ever admit out loud, was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was as if his art was made out of raw emotion. Emotion she would sometimes catch a glimpse of but he would always hide.

She watched him silently, as he sketched. And he would sometimes briefly glance at her, making her feel stupidly guilty, as if she was intruding a private moment or something. She had never seen Klaus draw. She has only received the finished result of his hard work. And she realized that watching _him_ draw was as fascinating as seeing _what_ he drew in the end.

At some point of her close study of Klaus, she felt her eyelids get slightly heavier, and closed her eyes, feeling sleep slowly engulf her. She barely registered Rebekah's arrival as she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, it was to the clichéd smell of pancakes wafting through the air. She was surprised. Her mum was normally at work whenever she wakes up from bed. Be it a Saturday, her mum was at work for at least 12 hours. It wasn't easy being the sheriff of Mystic Falls. And Caroline understood that. So she figured it was her day off. Meaning it was a Sunday.

When she opened her eyes she was more confused than ever. First of all, she wasn't on her bed, but on the floor. Second of all she wasn't in her house, but in… is this Klaus' house?!

She shot right up onto her feet in surprise. Although it didn't make any difference to her height because she could barely reached the sofa seat.

How did she get here? Did Klaus go and kidnap her? That bastard! How th-

Suddenly it all came crashing down on her as realization dawned. She was a dog now. Bonnie had turned her into one and Klaus was the only one who took her in. Guilt bubbled up inside of her. She felt terrible right then for instinctively putting the blame on him. Caroline mentally kicked herself, as she slowly walked to the kitchen.

There she found Klaus in a pair of sweatpants and a gray shirt, pilling up some fresh pancakes onto a plate. Funny, Caroline was expecting a pink apron somewhere in the picture.

Klaus finally took notice of the timid little puppy by the doorway, and smiled down at her. "Morning there." He said.

_I guess talking to dogs run in the family… _Caroline thought as she cautiously stepped into the kitchen.

Klaus noticed her hesitation. "Come now sweetheart, you wouldn't be afraid of me now would you?" He said slowly walking around the kitchen island towards her. Caroline shook her head in response, making Klaus stop in his tracks. _How peculiar…_ he mused.

Caroline looked at the pancakes on the island and barked, snapping Klaus out of his thoughts. He directed his gaze to where she was looking and smiled knowingly.

"Starved?" he asked. She barked again in response. Klaus decided to ignore the fact that the pup was actually responding to his questions, thinking of it as mere coincidence.

He grabbed a plate off the shelf, piling it with pancakes and set it on the floor for her, tucking into his own plate of pancakes afterwards. He had purposely made a normal breakfast today, in order to not frighten the puppy. Otherwise, a glass of blood would have been just fine.

Caroline dug into her food, devouring it in delight. She stopped at one point and tried to eat slower, but in the end she returned to scarfing it down.

Klaus ate silently, keeping himself entertained by looking at the pup practically inhale the food. Rebekah entered the kitchen as soon as Caroline finished off the last pancake. She muttered a groggy "Morning Nik." To Klaus and sat down on the high stool of the island.

"Morning Bekah." Klaus returned, moving a plate of pancakes in front of her.

She looked down at the plate with a frown "…..Thanks?" She said confusedly , digging into her food. Klaus drank a sip of orange juice and set the glass down, to get the pup some water. "So she wouldn't be afraid." Klaus explained, answering Rebekah's un asked questioned.

Rebekah still looked confused as her eyes followed Klaus. Realization finally dawned when her gaze met the puppy's. Rebekah knew as well as Klaus how afraid of vampires animals were.

Klaus set down a bowl of water in front of her and Caroline's small tongue darted out to lap at the water thirstily. After quenching her thirst she pushed the bowl aside to show him she was done,

"So you're keeping her?" Rebekah asked him, stuffing her mouth with pancake.

Klaus looked at Rebekah, then back at the pup, now staring at him with big, blue eyes, pleadingly. He had grown quite fond of her. And he didn't want to leave her on the cold streets all alone. Especially since human loving vampires tend to hunt animals for their meals.

He really didn't have any choice did he?

He smiled down at the puppy and looked back at Rebekah. "Yes I am." He said with finality in his voice.

"I figured." Rebekah said, looking at the puppy, a hint of a smile evident on her face.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline decided to go and explore the mansion (Seeing as dogs don't get house tours.)

After carefully climbing up the stairs with much effort, she decided to start exploring furthest room to the right and then make her way to the last room on the left. Although that plan obviously failed, seeing as a majority of the rooms were locked and she couldn't get in. After skipping about four rooms she went to the next room. And finding the door slightly ajar, she entered.

The room was painted in different shades of taupe. And was rather large. It was well kept. There was a king sized canopy bed in the middle of the room, that looked like you could sink right through it if you slept on it. There was another door in the room that was locked. Caroline assumed it was an en suite bathroom. The room smelled familiar with her heightened senses. She drew in a deep breath, inhaling the smell. It smelled of vanilla and musk. It was intoxicating. After a few seconds she figured out who it belonged to. It was Klaus' scent. She was in Klaus' room.

If she were human, she would have been blushing furiously in embarrassment if she found herself breathing in Klaus' scent (And enjoying it.) But thankfully she couldn't blush in her form. She decided to leave and turned around, but turned back around again when she heard the assumed-to-be bathroom door open. Klaus entered the room with a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

He didn't notice her and without a second to waste, Caroline darted out of the room before he did.

Once outside she ran as fast as she could, passing two more locked rooms before ducking into the third which was open. Without thinking, she scrambled under the large bed, placed in the middle of the room.

She panted heavily with her tongue hanging out, to cool herself off. She couldn't believe, she had almost seen Klaus naked. Dropping down on the ground, she covered her eyes with her paws in embarrassment, shaking her head.

She heard footsteps coming her way and panicked, thinking it was Klaus. But then she realized that it wasn't Klaus's intoxicating scent she smelled but Rebekah's feminine scent of lavender perfume, she relaxed a bit. Then remembering it was Rebekah, she started panicking again.

Rebekah stood in front of the bed and bent down. Caroline literally jumped five inches off the ground, almost banging her head on the underside of the bed.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing under there?" She asked reaching in to grab her. Caroline didn't make a move, as Rebekah's hand circled around her stomach to bring her out. Once Rebekah had pulled the puppy out and dropped her on the soft bed.

Caroline ignored how comfortable the bed was as she stared at Rebekah in confusion at her act of supposed kindness. She was expecting her to shoo her away.

Rebekah sat on her bed, cross-legged, making Caroline bounce a bit. "So what brings you here?" She asked her reaching out to pet her. Caroline was slightly tense but then relaxed when she found that she liked being pet. "Wouldn't you rather be with Nik?" Caroline made a noise between a whine and a low growl. Her version of an embarrassed groan. She shook her head at Rebekah, who looked slightly stunned at the almost human response.

A deep chuckle was heard, and both heads snapped to where room door was. Klaus leaned against the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. "You really do enjoy talking to her don't you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "As if you haven't Nik." She replied. Klaus ignored her and walked in. He sat at the edge of the bed and took the puppy into his arms, placing her onto his lap. Caroline was tense once again, images of his naked body only hidden by a towel, raced through her mind. He gently pets her with his large hand, in an attempt to calm her. It worked up to some point, but she was still alert, very aware of his presence.

"What do we name her?" Rebekah asked him excitedly. Klaus looked at Caroline thoughtfully, the idea of naming her only occurring to him now.

Caroline, hearing what Rebekah had to say, grew afraid. Knowing Klaus and his old fashioned ways, he might give her some dreadfully embarrassing name.

"How about…. Nala?" Rebekah Suggested.

Caroline winced.

Klaus looked at her strangely and replied "She's not a lioness Rebekah." He said flatly.

Rebekah glared at him then rolled her eyes. "Fine then how about…" Rebekah began. After a few seconds of thinking an idea struck her, and she smirked mischievously. Klaus was looking down at his pet, still thinking when Rebekah said "How about Caroline?" This caused Klaus to stop petting the surprised puppy. He looked at his sister with a controlled expression on his face-although he did look a bit flustered- and spoke "Why would you suggest that?" He asked.

Rebekah smiled knowingly but didn't answer. Instead she just shrugged and asked "Well?"

Klaus looked down at the puppy again, now staring at him with wide blue, almond shaped orbs. The former Miss Mystic Falls was the only thing he could think of at that moment. And with her in mind he said. "I've decided."

Rebekah looked at him, waiting for his answer patiently.

"Her name is Care.**"**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this wasn't too boring. I made it longer this time. And this might be my last chapter before school starts again. Ill try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**100 reviews?! You guys are just the best!**

**IMPORTANT: Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Care.

_It's official. _Caroline thought. _My human nickname is now my official puppy name._

..And for some reason, Caroline liked it.

She was familiar with it. And it obviously suited her, because _duh_, it's her name.

But there was another reason she liked it. The fact that _Klaus_ had named her after her human self was why. Normally she would be offended if some guy, names a dog after her. But at that moment… she was right there when Klaus had decided, she had seen the look on his face when Rebekah mentioned her name, and she somehow felt.. flattered.

Rebekah had thought the name was cute, and didn't fail to tease her elder brother, asking him from where he got the idea to name her Care. Even if it was obvious.

Although she didn't like Caroline too much, she would never miss out on the opportunity to see her elder brother very rarely lose his composure.

She would never admit it but she was slightly jealous of her brothers obvious love interest. All Klaus ever did anymore whenever he went out, was follow Caroline about, and whenever he was at home, he drew her. It made her feel rather left out. And it made her feel lonely as well. Kol and Elijah were nowhere to be seen anymore. They just left. Leaving her home alone with no company whatsoever. And she had no friends, even at school…. no _real_ friends rather.

She felt she was neglected any proper attention from Klaus. So when the new puppy came along, she was happy. He no longer went out in search of Caroline every day, no, he was much too busy at home, looking after his new found pet with her. She knew their bonding wouldn't last long before he went out to tag behind Caroline again. But she decided to enjoy the time she spent with her brother while it lasted.

But that lasted only for a very short time, when Elena and the Scooby doo gang decided to barge into their house unannounced.

"Where is Caroline, Klaus?!" Elena asked him, fire in her eyes.

Klaus didn't even raise an eyebrow as he looked at the group standing before him. But his voice showed his confusion. "What is this all about?" He asked them, eyes darting from one face to the other. He noticed that Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline were missing and he grew worried about the latter.

"Where. Is. Caroline?" Elena ground out. "We know you have her Klaus!"

Klaus' face held nothing as he said "I assure you, Elena, I have no knowledge of Caroline whereabouts."

Matt spoke next "She's been missing for the past two days now Klaus, and we haven't found her yet. Where else would she be?"

It was at that moment, Caroline came running out with an extra bounce in each step, barking loudly.

All heads snapped at Caroline as she kept on barking louder and louder.

The intruding group's faces held confusion as their eyes shifted from the barking puppy to the apathetic Klaus.

Damon and Elena looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. Damon was the first to speak "Stefan finally got to you Klaus?"

"What are you doing with that puppy?" Elena asked him.

Klaus looked at her blankly. "I don't remember it being any of your concern." He retorted.

"Damon, that's the same puppy that came to the boarding house.' Elena said ignoring Klaus' statement.

This made Caroline bark louder.

Damon winced. "If that thing can bark that loud, then I'm glad we didn't let it stay."

Caroline growled at him, making Damon raise an eyebrow.

Klaus intervened. "If that's all you came here for then I would very much appreciate it if you would leave."

"Not without Caroline!" Elena pushed on.

Klaus started growing impatient. "I don't have her." He growled.

Caroline began barking once again

"Can you get that thing to shut up?" Damon complained, receiving a glare from Klaus.

Stefan decided it was time to leave before Klaus' temper flared. "Elena, I don't think she's here." He said

"But where else could he be Stefan?" She asked him.

"I don't know Elena, we'll find her." He looked at Klaus. "We're leaving." He said, turning around. The rest followed him, Elena sending Klaus a fierce glare.

Klaus moved to close the door, but stopped when Caroline dashed behind the retreating group, barking desperately. They turned around and saw the pup heading towards them, but was stopped when Klaus flashed before her and took her in his arms.

The puppy struggled desperately in his hold, barking aloud.

Damon snickered "It has enough sense to try and run away from him."

Klaus clenched his teeth " I advise you to leave my premises immediately, Damon. Or you would be the one running away."

Stefan forced Damon to leave, leaving Caroline to bark hopelessly into the air.

Once gone, Klaus flashed back into the house, closing the door behind him as he let go of the puppy.

Rebekah entered the room. "What was all that about?" She asked him, having hear all the commotion.

Klaus looked down at the pup in annoyance, disappointed by her actions, and slightly hurt by her betrayal.

_Very much like her._ He thought. Caroline's face crossed his mind, and his annoyance dissolved into worry. He grabbed his car keys off the table. Looking at Rebekah, he said "Caroline's missing; I'm going to look for her." And without another word, he rushed outside.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how she felt. She had tried so hard to get their attention. She had gotten it alright, but not in the way she wanted it. She wondered how long it would take to get them to realize that Care the puppy was indeed Caroline Forbes the vampire.

Klaus was disappointed in her. She knew it. The look in his eyes made it clear to her that he wasn't happy about her actions. In fact, he looked hurt. And suddenly Caroline felt guilty. Then she felt stupid and frustrated. How could she try to make her friends realize that she had turned into a puppy, and then feel guilty because of one look Klaus had given her? She_ had_ to get her normal form back, she couldn't just not try because of Klaus' kindness._ urgh!_ Caroline thought in annoyance.

She had to make him realize who she was.

* * *

**So here it is. I just got my hand on the laptop, and didn't feel like procrastinating. So I decided to write a chapter and update as soon as I could. I stopped here because I really don't know what to do next. If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen please leave a review! Thank you!  
**

**-Emmz**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been just an hour before midnight when Klaus had arrived. He had been searching all over town for her. He even searched the woods bordering mystic falls. But alas! His efforts were to no avail, as he returned home empty handed.

Six hours. Six god dammed hours, he had been looking for her. Anything could have happened to her within that time frame. And to think that Caroline had been missing for more than forty eight hours, nearly drove him insane.

_Where the hell could she be? _Klaus thought in frustration.

He parked his car in front of the house, slamming the door shut as he stepped out. He needed a drink.

Once inside his house he made a beeline to the basement. Opening up the cooler, he grabbed a blood bag, returning upstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass off the shelf and proceeded to fill it with the thick, red liquid.

Walking into the drawing room, he seated himself on the couch. sipping at the blood, relishing its flavor, his mind swam with images of Caroline and her smiling face. So full of light. His grip tightened around the glass as he took another swig.

A small whine, caused him to abruptly halt his thought stream. He looked down at his feet, where Care stood, and he immediately froze. He hadn't bothered hiding the blood in his hand and her, being awake at this time, didn't occur to him in his unsettled state.

Care nudged at his legs with her nose, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Caroline had decided to try and apologize for her behavior earlier that day. She had stayed awake, awaiting the return of the hybrid. She felt bad knowing that he was out looking for her for hours at a stretch, while all the while, she was right there in his own home.

Care looked at the glass in his hand and the cautious look on Klaus' face as he looked right back at her.

_She isn't afraid? _He thought. Surprise clearly evident in his face.

In all his thousand years of existence, he had never come across an animal, brave enough to stand before a vampire so boldly. But Care... She wasn't intimidated in even the slightest bit.

a small smirk tugged his lips. "You are indeed a rather peculiar creature now aren't you?" He said, voice warm as he gazed down at the only friend he had at the moment. "You lack survival instincts, Care"

Caroline jumped up onto the sofa, seating herself besides him. Hesitantly, she somewhat awkwardly moved closer to him, cuddling up besides him in an act of apology. Klaus watched her in mild amusement at her actions. He somehow understood what she meant as she snuggled up next to him. He reached out and pet her head affectionately, indicating to her that he forgave her.

Care's lips tugged upwards in a smile as she drew herself closer to him still, inhaling deeply to catch his scent. She sighed in satisfaction, as Klaus gently pet her.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence as Klaus pet Care. He sipped at his blood slowly. Mind drifting off back to the missing vampire. "You would enjoy Caroline." He said out of the blue, causing Care's ears to perk up at his words.

"I'm sure you would." He said, taking another sip of blood.

He picked up his sketch book from the side table, flipping over the pages. He stopped at one picture, where Caroline stood, laughing. Her eyes crinkled by the sides as she grinned. He held it in front of Care for her to see.

"That's her." He said, pointing her out to the puppy.

Caroline felt awfully touched. She didn't know what to think of the man besides her.

"she's beautiful." He said, his deep blue eyes trained on the picture. "And strong, and full of light." He continued. Caroline listened to him silently, not wanting to interrupt. Klaus chuckled softly " I never fail to tell her so." He smiled. Caroline rolled her eyes. " But that's not really necessary, because she knows all that."

Another peaceful silence engulfed them both, as their minds only held thoughts of each other.

" I don't know how I feel about her. My feelings for her... Their complicated." He continued, sipping on the blood. "... She.. Wants me to change." Caroline felt her heart clench. " And I would be willing to... For her..." He went on. "... But its not that simple."

He shifted in his seat, pulling her onto his lap, stroking her fur gently. " Ever been in love?" He asked her, not exactly expecting an answer, but he waited of a response never the less. Caroline shook her head at him, as he stroked her fur. Klaus smiled slightly " Neither have I." He said. " At least...at least not yet. Im afraid that might happen all too soon."

* * *

Klaus left early the next day in search of Caroline. his mind had been extremely unsettled the night before and he couldn't sleep well.

Caroline on the other hand, slept peacefully on his lap after last nights chat. (even if it was only him talking) She woke up on the couch to find Klaus missing. She was expecting that.

Stretching her self, she jumped of the couch onto the soft rug. She let a yawn escape her parted lips, as she walked into the kitchen. Her stomache growled in hunger and she was expecting some food, only to find the kitchen vacant with no food in sight. Pulling a face she stepped out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. She slowly climbed up the stairs and made her way to Rebekah's room. Of course, she found the room dor closed. Sighing she pawed at the door, being carefull not to scratch it but trying to make some noise so Rebekah would hear.

With no response, Caroline sighed again, shaking her head. She really didn't want to bark. She didn't want to startle her in the morning. But her stomache was impatient. She needed food.

A loud volley of barks erupted from Caroline's mouth, effectively breaking the peaceful silence of the sleeping mansion. A small scream was heard from Rebekah's room, followed by a loud _thump__! _

Caroline winced, getting ready to run. The door flew open, and Rebekah stood there in her night grown. Clearly she wasn't happy. Caroline yelped and dashed away. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping in the process. Once she was safely down stairs, she ducked into the kitchen to hide.

Of course, Rebekah didn't follow the furry little demon that awoke her from her peaceful slumber. She was tempted but decided against it. She didn't to waste her energy chasing dogs. Especially in the morning. So retreating back to her room, she reapeared back outside after a while, properly dressed for an uneventful Tuesday at school.

She went into the basement to grab a blood bag. Nik insisted in keeping them there. It was such a bother to go into the basement of all places to get a drink. Blood bag in hand, she climbed upstairs and sat down on the highstool of the kitchen island. She removed the sealed edge of the tubing from the blood bag. Not bothering to get a glass, she drank straight from the bag.

Caroline emerged from her hiding place behind the refrigerator. And slowly walked up to Rebekah. She whined to grab her attention. She was succesful.

Rebekah, much like how Klaus had reacted froze instantly. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights, with her blood bag in hand.

Rebekah swore she saw Care roll her eyes. Care looked at the blood bag then back at Rebekah. She took a step forward, to sho Rebekah that she wasn't frightened.

Rebekah looked astonished. "You're not afraid?" She asked.

Care shook her head. Rebekah stared at the pup in wonder. _The pup can undestand me. It can answer me and it isn't afraid of vampires. What next? For all I know it could be human._ Rebekah shook her head at that last thought.

Care barked. Rebekah looked at her. "What?" She asked her. Caroline ran towards the refrigerator, gently pawing at it and looked at Rebekah with big blue eyes.

"Hungry?" Rebekah asked her, getting up from her seat.

Caroline happily barked in agreement. Rebekah looked in the fridge. No meat. Great. She found some apples inside and decided they would have to do. She took them out and placed them on a chopping board. She peeled them first-she heard that apples with the skin are not good for dogs- before cutting them up into big chunks. She set it down, along with a bowl of water.

She looked down at Care apologeticaly. "Sorry Care, no meat. I'll ask Nik to get you some when he gets back." She said.

Caroline just nodded. And barked in thanks. She didn't mind the apples, she liked them. She quickly finished the apples and then thirstily lapped at her water.

As soon as she had finished her meal, she heard the front door open and close.

"That must be Nik." Rebekah said. She had a worried expression on her face.

Klaus entered the kitchen, his eyesbrows furrowed. He looked tense, angry, worrief and worn out all at once.

"Did you find her?" Rebekah asked carefully, trying not to make him angrier than he all ready was.

Klaus growled. "Not a trace." He said, grabbing Rebekah's blood bag from the island. His fangs decended, and he bit down into it, draining every drop. He dicarded the empty bag and walked out of the kitchen, mumbling something Caroline couldn't catch to Rebekah, before he ascended the stairs, retreating to his room.

Rebekah looked worried. "Caroline has no idea, how much of an impact she has on my brother." She said.

Caroline stared at the spot Klaus stood seconds ago. She really didn't.

* * *

**Thank you every one for your wonderful ideas! I can't believe I've updated three times in a row already! I wrote this 1695 word chapter on my iPod. I wanted to reach two thousand though... Thank you very much for the wonderful and encouraging reviews!**

**-Emmz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frankly I'm not happy about this chapter at all. It was a bit forced. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

The next day, Caroline was up earlier than usual upon hearing all the commotion downstairs. She had slept in Rebekah's room the night before, and that bed felt as though it were made of cotton candy. Glad she slept well; Caroline went downstairs to see what all the noise was.

The scene down stairs surprised her. Klaus was there, and so were his hybrids. The former stood in the center of the hall, barking orders at his sires, while they obeyed his every command. Caroline felt a slight twinge of sadness when she heard what exactly he was saying. He was sending his hybrid's out to look for her. She kept silent and watched as Klaus sent his hybrids to scatter out throughout the town, in search of her. One last sire remained by his side, waiting patiently for his order. Klaus looked tense, and tired. Caroline wondered if he was able to sleep as well as she did last night. And she suddenly felt guilty for some stupid reason she couldn't quite understand herself.

Klaus looked at the hybrid and spoke more softly. "Stock the fridge with fresh meat and fruit. Do so every other day." He mumbled before leaving the room, heading towards the basement.

Caroline watched as Klaus' hybrid stood in the hall, looking extremely confused. Then deciding he didn't really care; he left to do as he was ordered.

Even in this state, Klaus still managed to care for her. She knew the food was for her. She was the only one who actually ate it anyway. She decided to go check on Klaus. Although a puppy going to check on a half vampire half werewolf hybrid, who was over a thousand years old didn't make much sense to her, she still decided to go ahead and do so.

When she climbed down the stairs to the basement, she was honestly expecting what she saw. Instead of a blood bag in Klaus' hands, it was a woman. Klaus stood behind her with his face buried in her neck. The woman didn't complain in anyway, her eyes were blank. Obviously compelled.

Her emotionless eyes shut as Klaus' fangs pierced her skin. It was bearable for Caroline to watch. She had seen worse. Watching a vampire feed was no longer as terrifying as it was before. But the way Klaus held her, with his strong arms wrapped around her waist, caused something to stir in the pit of her stomach. She assumed it was because of the lack of food she consumed since yesterday. Rebekah didn't mention the absence of food in the fridge to Klaus like she said she would.

She watched as the woman in his arms sighed as he drained the blood from her body. Once he had satisfied his blood lust he dropped her lifeless form unceremoniously onto the ground. He looked up. His lips and fangs were a deep red, stained from her blood. His eyes were black and his pupils glowed a dark shade of gold in the darkness of the basement. Those eyes fell on Caroline's minute form.

Fear crept into her, as she slowly, carefully took a step back. Klaus stared at her for a moment. His mind clouded for less than a second before he recognized her. His fangs returned to look like normal teeth, and his dark eyes lightened into a deep shade of azure. "Caroline." He rasped. Caroline froze and her head shot up. _What? _Her eyes held his. Did he know?

She barked at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, her heartbeat speeding a mile in a minute. He shook his head and looked back at her. "What are you doing here Care?" he asked her. Caroline's heart dropped a million miles. She could almost hear her hopes shatter like fragile glass. She only shook her head, walking up to him. Klaus watched as she walked around the body he had taken the life of just minutes ago. She completely ignored it, unfazed. She stood by his feet; once again she stared up at him with her blue eyes, silently pleading him to recognize who she was. He didn't.

Almost growling in disappointment, she turned to look at the dead body behind her. There was blood all over her neck, and Caroline was glad for her absence of blood lust.

Suddenly a thought struck her. She looked up at Klaus and repeatedly barked in excitement. She ran past the body, and up the stairs, turning around to bark at him once again. Klaus looked slightly confused at her sudden behavior. He understood that she wanted him to follow her and obliged. He was curious as to what she wanted.

Once they had left the basement, Caroline dashed past a startled Rebekah to the drawing room. Klaus only shrugged at his sisters questioning glance as he walked past her as well, following Caroline. He entered the drawing room to find Caroline jumping off the couch, onto the small table beside it where his sketchbook lay. He just watched her as she opened the book with her paw. Klaus had a habit of leaving the first page in all of his sketchbooks blank. Caroline was glad that she didn't have to paw through each page to find a blank one. She didn't have fingers anymore so it wasn't easy. She struggled to pick up the pencil in her mouth vertically instead of horizontally. Once she had the pencil firmly in between her teeth, she turned to the sketchbook.

Klaus' curiosity had transformed into amusement at what she was trying to do. Caroline struggled to write with the pencil in her mouth. But she found it extremely hard, as it kept slipping from between her teeth. Causing her to clench her teeth even harder to hold it. This kept happening for some time, and Caroline was growing annoyed. She kept clenching her teach harder and harder, until the pencil eventually snapped.

Caroline immediately spat the lead out of her mouth in surprise. Klaus was instantly at her side to check for any stray splinters that could possibly harm her. There were none. Caroline only stared at Klaus' actions in awe.

"What are you trying to do sweetheart?" He asked her, addressing her as though she were a five year old.

Caroline just sighed, giving up.. She just shook her head and jumped off the table. She was hungry now and decided to go into the kitchen. Klaus followed her in and understood what she wanted. There was no other reason for her to be in the kitchen. She wanted food. He walked up to the kitchen and opened it up. As ordered, his hybrid had stocked the refrigerator with various kinds of fruits and meats.

Caroline was delighted. Not only because of the food. But also because she was able to distract Klaus from thinking about the fact that she was missing.

* * *

Although later that day, Klaus was back to being tense and angry. All of his hybrids had returned without Caroline.

Caroline winced as Klaus kicked the table by the door. Instead of it toppling over, it broke with the force if his kick. "Where the hell could she be?!" He roared. He was agitated. She had been missing for almost four whole days!

Caroline didn't know what to do. She watched the anger and frustration and most of all, concern radiate off of him. She felt helpless at this time. Rebekah stood next to her, not knowing what to do. She loved Nik. She honestly did. But she knew better than to approach him in his anger. They both watched Klaus, helplessly, with nothing they could do to console him.

Klaus grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked him.

Klaus stopped. "The closest witch is Bonnie." He said, before flashing out of the room. Both girls understood what he meant. Caroline's eyes watered with unshed tears. Did he really care that much for her? She hated seeing him like this. She had seen him, killing, feeding, flirting and compelling, none of them bothered her as much as how he was now.

Her mind drifted off to when he spoke about her the other night. How he admitted to be slowly falling for her. When he asked her if she had ever been in love, she had shook her head, no. She had been thinking of Tyler then. She had indeed been in love with him. But something had made her say no to Klaus.

He was looking for a witch now, to track her down. Like he said, the closest witch was Bonnie. But she knew the chances of him finding her were few. Caroline didn't blame Bonnie for what she had done to her. Bonnie had used dark magic to protect her friends from danger, knowing it would harm her. She didn't stop after her grandmother had been punished by the spirits for her actions. As much as it hurt to do, she still used it. For her friends. And it eventually consumed her. She didn't know if she wanted Klaus to find her or not.

* * *

Klaus drove to the Salvatore boarding house, barely able to control his anger. He had gone to Bonnie's house only to find her missing. Where was anyone when you needed them?

When he reached the boarding house, he stormed inside. Damon, Stefan and Elena, all stood up at once when they saw him, immediately on guard.

Damon of course, was the first to speak. "Stefan did you steal his puppy?"

Stefan and Klaus only glared at him.

He looked at the most sane out of the three. "Where's Bonnie?" He asked Elena.

She looked confused. "Bonnie? Why do y-"

"Answer the question, Elena!"

Stefan stepped in. "We don't know. "He said.

Klaus' eyes flashed with anger. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" He asked. He sounded calm, but they knew better.

"We mean she's missing." Stefan continued "The same day Caroline was."

Klaus clenched his teeth, trying to contain his anger. He didn't care what happened to them if he went on a rampage; he had no use for the doppelganger anymore. But he had to find Caroline. And hurting her friends was pointless. "So Caroline's still missing." It came out as more of a statement than a question, but Elena nodded anyway.

He took in a deep breath, and turned around to go.

"Why do you need Bonnie?" The newly turned doppelganger asked him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Elena." He said without turning around. He walked out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

Once they heard his car leave, they relaxed. Sitting down on the sofa, Damon reached for his bourbon. "What do you think that was all about?" Elena asked the brothers, seating herself next to the older Salvatore. Stefan didn't react in anyway, but answered Elena's question. "He's looking for a witch to find Caroline." He stated simply, as if it were obvious.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you tell?"

"His hybrids have been roaming around town the whole day In search of her. I'm assuming he had no luck."

Elena stayed silent, thinking about what Stefan had just said.

"Come on Stefan. You really think Klaus would care enough about Vampire Barbie to send his hybrids out for her?" Damon said, sipping at his bourbon.

"Yes I do. It's also the reason why we choose Caroline to distract Klaus whenever we need to." Stefan retorted.

Damon ignored it, knowing his brother was right.

* * *

**Tell me if it was different from the other chapters in anyway. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good. It isn't my best. Review still! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**There is a poll in my profile which is very important for this story so please vote!**

* * *

"_Just to be clear; I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She said._

_The moonlight hit her face in just the perfect way, it made her beauty glow even more._

_He smiled with a twinkle in his azure eyes. "Well that's why I like you."_

_There was a moment of silence, where he just stared at her with a small smile on his face. Moments like this, where he didn't have to worry about his past or his true self, he savoured. Moments like this with her, he craved. But that moment ended all too quickly._

_He abruptly stood up, a hand instantly shooting up to where his dead heart lay. _

_She stood up as well. "What is it?" She asked with her brow furrowed._

_He slowly looked up at her "What did you do?" his voice was above a whisper, the smile on his face now missing._

_She spoke more carefully, her heartbeat quickening slightly. "…Nothing."_

_He grabbed her arms roughly, painfully. Her breath caught in her throat for a second, her heartbeat now racing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

"_I didn't do anything! Stop it!" She snapped, alarmed as she hurriedly looked around._

_His gaze bore into hers, as he tried to read her for any dishonesty. Finding none, he forcefully let her go and turned around to the Grill. "Kol." He whispered. _

* * *

Klaus woke up to a loud crash from downstairs. Sitting up straight, his head turned to the dead, naked female besides him on the bed. The sheets were soaked in blood and sweat from last night. He swung his legs off the bed and stood, grabbing a pair of trousers he slipped them on before heading out the door. Another loud crash sliced through the air, and Klaus sped to that direction, leading him to the kitchen. Funny he seems to be spending a lot of time there these days...

Of course it was Caroline who caused all the noise. She looked terrified, and Klaus instantly grew concerned. Once her eyes met Klaus' she was instantly relieved, but before she could take a step towards the-shirtless- hybrid, she was whisked off her feet and she found herself in the tight grip of someone other than Klaus. Caroline cried out in fear, as she struggled to get out of the iron grip.

"Nice pet you've got here Nik." A light, cheerful voice spoke.

Klaus glared. "Kol." He said calmly.

Kol grinned. "The one and only." He said.

_Not comforting!_ Caroline thought as she struggled to escape his grip.

Kol looked down at the puppy in his hands and looked back at Klaus with an eyebrow raised. A smirk grew on his face "Mating season already?" He asked playfully.

Caroline actually yelped at that and thrashed about even more fiercely.

"Just let her go, Kol." Klaus droned out, ignoring his brother's antics. Of course he knew Kol wouldn't do anything to provoke him unless he wanted a dagger through his heart for the next century and a half. The younger Original, chuckled, but didn't let go of the frightened Caroline. Kol never listened when told once and he liked to push people to their limits.

"Already given up on that tasty little blonde at the ball?" Kol went on.

Klaus grew tense. He had tried to get Caroline out of his mind last night. He hasn't been able to get any decent sleep for weeks, and so he needed something to relieve some stress. Which clearly explained the dead body on his bed. Of course his attempts at temporary relief had been working until Kol had arrived.

Before Klaus could retort, or probably snap his neck, he heard Kol hiss in pain and drop the puppy onto the ground with a soft _Thud._

Caroline madly scrambled to her feet in a hurry, and ran towards Klaus. She quickly hid behind his feet, shielding herself from the pained Kol. Closing her eyes shut, she waited for Kol to attack her. But instead she heard him chuckle. "Feisty little bitch now isn't she?" He held up the already healing hand which Caroline had bitten to examine it. She felt proud.

Klaus smirked at that, his mood lightning. "What brings you here Kol? Last I heard, you were in Denver having killed Mary Porter." He said, inspecting the remains of the glasses and plates Caroline had toppled over in an attempt to outrun Kol.

"Ah Scary-Mary…" Kol said with a smirk. "It's a pity. I wasn't expecting to reunite with her that way."

One of Klaus' hybrids entered and Klaus ordered him to clean the mess up, before walking into the drawing room where both Kol and Caroline followed. He sank into the arm chair, crossing one leg over the other, while Kol rummaged through the drink cart in search of some Scotch. Caroline stayed near Klaus.

"Where's the strumpet?" Kol asked him, pouring the liquid into a glass.

The fact that Kol hadn't answered his previous question didn't go unnoticed by Klaus, but he decided to answer him anyway. "At school I suppose." He answered uncaring.

Kol scoffed "This would be about the hundredth school she's attended in her entire life time. Honestly I don't see why she even bothers anymore. I stopped after the first twenty. By the way, is she still chasing after that bus boy? Matt was it?" he asked.

Caroline's were wide with a look of disbelief on her face. Twenty schools?

Klaus sighed. "Yes I'm afraid so. Promoted to waiter apparently."

Caroline didn't know if what he said was supposed to be funny or rude. Apparently both.

Kol sat down on the armchair from across Klaus and sipped at the scotch. "How fascinating." He said, a small smirk playing at his lips. "What about you Nik?" He continued, gesturing at Caroline with his glass. "Puppies now? Lost interest in hybrids?" He mocked.

"Not any of you concern, Kol." Klaus calmly stated.

Kol merely rolled his eyes. "I was merely jesting, brother. You're a bore these days." He said finishing off his scotch. He stood. "I'm heading to the Grill. Care to join?" He asked Klaus.

He thought about it for a moment and decided why not? Before he remembered Care. He looked down at the puppy to find her stretching in front of the fire. A yawn escaped her lips before she settled down on the ground. She wanted Klaus to leave, so she could figure out a way to shed some light on her true identity to the clueless people around. That, and she was afraid of Kol and she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She closed her eyes, hopping her little act would fool Klaus.

He eventually decided to leave her there to sleep and left.

* * *

Damon sneered. "What the hell are they doing here?" He asked the people at their table.

"Relax Damon, they haven't done anything to anyone… yet." Elena said, trying to keep calm.

"Urgh! Kol's there too." Meredith groaned.

"Their coming this way." Stefan interrupted.

Everyone's head snapped to look at three Originals walking their way. The brothers had bumped into Rebekah on their way to the Grill. Turns out she was heading there herself.

"Who have you got to rendezvous here with? I thought you had no friends. Come to get laid with that Salvatore? Oh look! There he is right now!" Kol pointed from across the room to the other end, where Elena, Stefan, Damon and Meredith were seated. "Why don't we go have a chat with them? I'm sure they'll be pleased to know that I'm back in Mystic Falls. Good idea Nik?" He asked Klaus, who merely shrugged in response.

Rebekah glared venomously at her brothers as she followed them towards the table. She didn't want to be anywhere near that bitch Elena. But when did she ever have a say in her brothers schemes?

"Well if it isn't the pretty little thing with the sharp tongue." Kol smirked raising a suggestive eyebrow towards Meredith.

"What do you want Kol?" Meredith snapped.

"I'm touched Darling, you remember my name!" He said, placing a hand over his frozen heart dramatically.

"People like you are hard to forget. In case you're wondering; No that's not a compliment." She retorted.

The light in Kol's eyes grew dark as the smirk from his face dropped. Damon smirked at that, turning Kol's attention to the older Salvatore. The smirk returned to its rightful place on his handsome face as he addressed Damon. "Hello mate! How's Jeremy? Haven't heard of him since that time I beat you up with an aluminum bat back in Denver."

Damon's smirk grew. "Ah yes I remember that! It was also the day, where I drove that wooden bat right through your heart."

Klaus' eyes drifted away from the table as he blocked out the mindless conversation. He saw Tyler and Hayley enter the Grill.

Matt walked up to Elena's table, ignoring Rebekah and her brothers as he asked them what they wanted. He noted down their orders and left. Of course Rebekah ended up following him.

Kol sighed. "Still after the bloody human boy. A waiter no less."

Elena immediately went all defensive on him.

"Ah quiet Darling, you're not human anymore so save your little speech on the species." He interrupted.

Elena clamped her mouth shut in annoyance. Then Damon leaps to her defense, but Kol merely ignored him as he spoke to Klaus. "At least the blonde you're infatuated with is a vampire. By the way," he turned back to the table. "Where it she ?" He asked them.

Damon shrugged "Gone, missing, probably run away. We think it's 'coz of that guy." Damon said, pointing across the room to Tyler.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked, the conversation having peaked his interest.

"When we asked Tyler about Caroline, he said he hadn't seen her since the day before they broke up." Elena explained quietly. The only reason she's telling him anything is because he might be able to find Caroline.

Klaus stared at her, his mind racing with possibilities. Would she actually leave town because of Tyler?

* * *

She finally managed to find his art room. She just _knew_ he had one in this mansion. And it was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. There were canvases all over the room with a different painting in each, sketchpads piled high on a desk, she found pencil, pastel and graphite sets, Paint tubes and pots, all kinds of paint brushes, texture sheets, ink and pens.

She felt a sudden wave of admiration towards the hybrid.

She passed each and every panting in the room. Every painting showed a different mood. Some were dark and gloomy, some were bright and full of happiness, some looked angry and out of control, some looked peaceful and calm. She even found a whole set of paintings with her face on them. Some showed her laughing, some showed her frowning and there was one picture of her crying. She frowned at the last one. Thinking back to the times she had cried in front of him. Shaking her head, she passed the canvases, and unrolled a roll of canvas paper on the ground. She looked around the room towards the paints.

She had a simple plan in mind; find paper, find paint, write her name. Simple enough.

Although unscrewing the tops off the paint tubes and paint pots never crossed her mind. And suddenly her plan wasn't so simple anymore. She tried looking for some paint tubes without the caps screwed on, but couldn't find a single one. Klaus was just too damn tidy! There _had_ to be at least _one_ paint tube unscrewed!

Caroline whined. She couldn't believe how much stupider her thoughts were becoming.

Suddenly a thought struck her. She jumped onto the work surface of the desk, almost causing an avalanche of sketchpads to tumble on top of her. She looked around the table and found a big pot of ink with a mouth wide enough for her to dip her paw into. And the best part was the top was unscrewed!

She gingerly picked the ink pot in her mouth, making sure to not let the runny liquid spill. And then carefully hopped off the table onto the chair behind the desk, then jumped onto the floor.

So now with paper, and a slight alteration to her plan from paint to ink she was ready to make her plan work. She dipped her paw into the ink pot, grimacing at how the liquid felt. Then she gingerly placed the ink coated paw on to the canvas paper and dragged it along the paper.

She felt a massive amount of pride and happiness when she managed to write the first letter of her name, making her feel like a four year old trying to learn the alphabet.

Just as she was about to write the last letter, someone called out "Care!" Causing her to jump in surprise, and knock over the ink pot. Trying to scramble to her feet she slipped and fell right into the ink.

_AAAAARGH! WHAT THE FUCK! _ Caroline thought as she rolled around the floor, coating the expensive wood in black.

"Care what are y- Bloody hell…" Klaus muttered as he walked in on the chaos.

Caroline only looked up at him sheepishly, before looking at the canvas paper and crying out in agony. The whole thing was black! All her hard work- ruined!

Klaus walked up towards the not-so-golden retriever and picked her up, getting ink all over his hands. He let out a loud exhale, before he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Caroline could only stare at those beautiful matching orbs.

Klaus spoke. "You're getting a bath and no dinner,"

* * *

**Kol's back! *insert fangirl squeal!* **

**Aaaargh! I just love you guys soo much! Ive gotten 200+ reviews already! I am just so happy i can't begin to tell you guys how awsome I feel.! Thank you to those who reviewed, Favorited and followed my story! thankyou thankyou thankyou! This chapter is longer, so I hope your happy and I hope this was an entertaining chapter. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_Unbelievable._ Caroline thought as she stared at Klaus as though he had grown another head.

"Come on Sweetheart, in the tub." The centuries old hybrid said, staring down at the ink spotted puppy. Caroline vigorously shook her head as she slowly backed away from him. Klaus took a step forward for each step she took back. "Care..." He warned. "Let's not make this any more difficult than it already is." He stepped forward ready to grab her, but Caroline quickly ducked to the side. Klaus growled. "You know Care, we can do this in two ways: my way or the hard way. You pick." He said, turning to catch her.

Both options didn't seem too appealing to her. Now, Caroline wouldn't be struggling so hard just because of a bath. The ink sticking into her fur wasn't comfortable in any way. But the fact that Klaus had stripped down to only his pants showed that she wouldn't be the only one taking a bath. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to admire his beautifully sculpted chest, because the next thing she knew, she was swooped into is arms, and dumped into the water filled tub.

Caroline yelped in surprise, as she flailed her paws around, in a miserable attempt to stay afloat. Klaus stepped out of his pants and got into the tub with her. But Caroline barely noticed as she struggled desperately to not drown. Her fur felt incredibly heavy, and all of a sudden, she dreaded baths.

Klaus held her in his arms, making her cease her struggling in relief, as her tongue hung out of her mouth, panting. She yelped once again, as Klaus dunked her into the warm water, without warning. He let her go, once again causing her to thrash about, in order to breathe. Klaus brought her above the water and stared at her. "Can't swim?" She shook her head in exhaustion. She could swim when she was a human or vampire, but she had no idea how to swim with four legs!

"How would you have survived that rainy night if I hadn't taken you in…" He muttered as he shook his head. Caroline frowned. "Okay then, take a deep breath." Was all he said, before he dunked her back into the water. Luckily though, she had taken in a deep breath, and had not struggled this time.

She kept her eyes shut tightly, trying not to peek. But that proved to be extremely hard as her evil mind kept throwing unwanted thoughts at her. Eventually, she gave up her inner battle and succumbed to her desires. Yes. Caroline Forbes desired to see the 'whole' of Klaus Mikaelson. Opening her eyes slowly, she found his chest right in front of her face. Her eyes glided down, passing his chest and stomach. They eventually landed where she wanted them to. Her eyes widened. _Woah…_

Before her jaw could drop, Klaus brought her back up, lathering her fur with soap. The rest of the bath, she didn't make a sound, as her imagination ran wild. She didn't look down after that.

Towel dried and clean, Caroline sat at the foot of Klaus' bed facing away from him. She knew he was changing, and refused to look. She was embarrassed to have actually _wanted_ to see his… his….

Klaus had changed into some comfortable clothing, and picking Caroline up into his arms, he plopped down onto his bed. She just couldn't look at him. So instead she looked at his crossed feet….very big feet…._ ARGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _Caroline thought, extremely embarrassed at her train of thoughts.

Too embarrassed to even look at _any_ of him, she jumped off his lap and curled up on the other side with her eyes closed. She sighed deeply, content with his scent radiating off the pillows and sheets. In fact, she smelled like him too after the bath.

Klaus' hand gently stroked Care's fur as she lulled off into a deep peaceful slumber. Images of him from earlier that she had tried to avoid, slowly seeping into her dreams. "Sweet dreams, Care."

If only he knew.

* * *

"A simple tracking spell." Klaus stated, leaning back into the sofa as he propped his legs onto the table.

The woman in front of him stared at him with eyes devoid of any emotion. "As you wish." Was her calm reply.

"What are the requirements for the spell?" He asked.

"A biological relative's blood. Just a drop would do."

Silence.

"I'll see to it. You may leave." Was his reply. She nodded and left, leaving Klaus to think in silence.

_A biological relative's blood._ He frowned. The only relative Caroline has is her mother. His frown grew deeper. It was unavoidable; he would have to confront her. Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance he poured himself a glass of scotch.

His two younger siblings, decided to enter at that moment, disrupting the cold silence that had settled in the fire lit drawing room. "Afternoon Nik!" Came Kol's cheerful voice. Klaus just slightly raised his glass at the two, before staring off into the fire, sipping at his drink. "Where's your mate?" He asked him, rummaging through the drink cart.

Klaus' face had a sort of disgusted expression on it. "Really Kol? Grow up." Rebekah stated from her seat next to Klaus.

Kol grinned at her, sitting down from across them with his drink. "Couldn't help myself." He said taking a small sip of his drink.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Klaus left his drink on the table and stood up, leaving the room. Rebekah sighed. A faint noise indicated the front door being opened and closed. The silence returned to the room once again.

"Disgusting." Kol said, glowering into the fire. Rebekah rose an eyebrow. "You and Nik have softened up over the centuries." He said.

"What are you blabbering about Kol?" Rebekah droned as if not interested. But his words had peaked her interest.

"Although _you_ haven't changed much," He went on. "Nik most certainly has." A sickened expression formed on his features as he spoke. "Both of you following people around in search of love, letting your emotions get the better of you. Only humans feel emotion as pathetic as love, Rebekah. You've been on this human infested planet for over a thousand years, it should have sunk in by now, that we aren't human." He finished off his drink, setting the glass down on the table. "Not anymore." With that he stood up and left upstairs to his room, leaving Rebekah more confused than angry at his words.

* * *

Elizabeth Forbes opened her front door, glaring at the hybrid standing on her front porch. Her eyes were blood shot from crying, but her face stayed stern as she looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked him. She sounded tired, depressed and just down right uncaring as she asked.

Klaus took in a deep inhale. "I'm here to help."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, but stepped away from the door to let him in. He stepped in, nostalgia creeping in as the memories from the first time he had been here played in his mind. They both entered the living room, sitting down from across each other. A tense silence filled the air, as Elizabeth stared at Klaus intensely. After a minute or so of awkward silence, Elizabeth exhaled deeply. "In what way could you possibly help me Klaus?" She said bitterly.

His features were solemn as he looked at her without a single emotion evident in his deep azure eyes. "I can help you find Caroline." He stated.

Elizabeth's interest peaked as her eyes narrowed. "What?" She said, her voice shaking

"A spell." He said, knowing he had her full attention. " To find her."

Her eyes grew a fraction wide as she processed his calmly spoken words. The words sinking into her brain as she studied him carefully. He sat there impassively, staring right back at her. Finally she spoke. "You want to find Caroline?" It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

He didn't reply, she knew he was dead serious.

She furrowed her brows. "What are you playing at Klaus? What reason do you have to want to find her?"

He clenched his jaw. This was why he didn't want to confront her. He knew she would ask such questions. Questions he didn't know how to answer.

He didn't reply, just stared blankly at the table next to the couch. Her eyes shifted to find what he was staring at. It was a simple picture frame, with a photo of her bright eyed daughter smiling next to her. Her eyes fixed on Klaus once again, she found him still looking at the picture and her eyes softened less than a friction. "So what do you need me for?" She asked him, dropping the question, knowing he wasn't about to answer any time soon.

His gaze returned to hers as he gave her his blunt reply. "Your blood."

Her eyes grew wide as she instantly grew alert. He noticed the alarm in her eyes and how her body visibly tensed before explaining. "The spell requires the blood of a biological relative of Caroline's."

Her heartbeat, slowed its quickened pace, and her body relaxed a bit. But then her eyes narrowed at him, as she looked at him unbelievingly. "A sacrifice?" She asked, slowly believing this to be a trick.

He shook his head. "A small amount. A drop."

After a long moment of silence she glanced at the picture of Caroline, and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She wanted her daughter back. And if working with Klaus, meant finding her, then so be it.

"Fine. Where is the spell taking place?" She asked him.

"You need not bother yourself with arriving, all I need is your blood."

"She is my daughter Klaus." She stated firmly. "I want to know."

He simply glared at her, but answered her anyway. "Tomorrow evening at the mansion." He stated, getting up to leave. Elizabeth watched as he walked across the room towards the door. "What does she mean to you?" She asked him, not moving from her place on the couch. Klaus slowed down to a halt in front of the door. He had one hand on the door knob, ready to leave, but the question thrown at him made him stop.

What _did_ she mean to him? The truth was, he wasn't too sure himself. And not knowing answers was something he definitely was not used to. He eventually decided that he didn't have to answer to any of her questions. He left.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies for this ridiculously unentertaining chapter. I know it was short, but this is the first time I got my hands on the laptop since school started two weeks ago. Im really sorry guys for this chapter. I might take a long time to update again, so it might be on hiatus for a while. And I've gotten a terrible case of writers block now... Urgh! I'm sorry guys! but anyways, the poll on my profile is closed now, and the winner is... KLAUS! So I guess Klaus figures it out first... I was rooting for Rebekah though...**


End file.
